


Dodging Bullets -- Antonio Dawson

by teenagebelieversong



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagebelieversong/pseuds/teenagebelieversong
Summary: Alright , we got a new member in our unit. Her name is Detective Ali Edwards."She took off her sunglasses to show light brown eyes and she scanned the room before her eyes matched some dark brown ones.She liked him already just by the way he looked. Dark hair swooped to the side , one earring in his left ear. He had some Hispanic heritage that she picked up right away. He had dark but some boyish charm about him that was appealing to her.Before she got carried away , she adverted her attention to her heels."I only put the best with best experience wise . Dawson , she's your new partner.""Alright."His voice was like smooth dark chocolate. She tried her best not give away what his voice did to her. She simply crossed her ankles to push away the ache in between her legs.Ali Dawson didn't have a bad ring to it.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek - Relationship, Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Erin Lindsay/Original Female Character(s), Hailey Upton - Relationship, Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater - Relationship, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Her alarm went off. She groaned, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Jesus Christ." She shouted. Grabbing her alarm , she turned it off before throwing it back on her nightstand.

Alejandra looked around her new apartment and sighed. She put her bed together last night along with her nightstand. Nothing in this apartment screamed home for her but she had to change that.

She crawled out of her white comforter and stretched her naked body and cracked her back.

"Now what to wear ?"

She went to her closet that was full of boxes and went through them until she found something simple to wear for her first day. A thin black long sleeve body suit with regular jeans and small black boots up to four inches. She put in gold earrings and wore a gold watch with a small gold cross chain she put under her shirt.

She looked at her messy curly light pink hair in the mirror before grabbing a brush.

"Ali , you have some work ahead of you."

Running her fingers through the light pink tangles first before brushing and then straightening her hair. Once her hair was silky straight with slight waves, she left it down her back.

Ali ended up putting on little makeup as well to cover her small freckles that she hated. She ended up eating some cereal before going to her first day of work. Jumping into her sleek black Jeep , she drove to the precinct.

She got out as she blew bubbles with her gum and put her sunglasses on her eyes. Hearing whistles past her , she ignored the men walking past her. An older woman was at the front and raised an eyebrow at the new woman as she walked in.

An older woman was at the front and raised an eyebrow at the new woman as she walked in  
"Who are you here for ?"

A raspy voice spoke out nearby.

"She's here for me."

Ali turned around to see Hank Voight standing there. She walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pressed a few buttons and the cage opened before they walked around where her locker and other items would be.

"I thought you were having cold feet."

"I did but you can't have cold feet if you dive in head first." She shrugged, sitting down across from Hank. He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you are here. Here's your badge and gun."

Ali put them both on her hip holster before sitting down and crossing her right leg over her left.

"So how are you liking Chicago so far ?"

"It's the most calm place I have ever lived."

"Well you did move around a lot. I'm sorry about-"

"Shit happens."

Ali heard movement behind her and turned her head just a little bit to see the rest of the Intelligence Unit walking in. She turned her head back to Hank.

"You going to introduce me so I can get to my desk ?"

Hank nodded. He got up and opened the door. Ali followed him and stood beside him, blowing her bright pink bubblegum into a bubble.

"Alright , we got a new member in our unit. Her name is Detective Ali Edwards."

She took off her sunglasses to show light brown eyes and she scanned the room before her eyes matched some dark brown ones.

She liked him already just by the way he looked. Dark hair swooped to the side , one earring in his left ear. He had some Hispanic heritage that she picked up right away. He had dark but some boyish charm about him that was appealing to her.

Before she got carried away , she adverted her attention to her heels.

"I only put the best with best experience wise . Dawson , she's your new partner."

"Alright."

His voice was like smooth dark chocolate. She tried her best not give away what his voice did to her. She simply crossed her ankles to push away the ache in between her legs.

Ali Dawson didn't have a bad ring to it.

She ignored her thoughts as Hank started to talk about the case they had.

"George Thomas was murdered an hour ago. Someone emptied a whole clip in his chest. The problem is that there is no cameras where he was and we have no witnesses. No traces of the suspect at all."

"It's the same with the Ryan Wends murder case." Antonio spoke. "You think they are related ?"

"Possibly. Dawson and Edwards , I want you two to go down there and try to find anything. And I want the rest of you with me."

Ali grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on as she followed Antonio out the door. They got into a police stationed issued car before driving off.

"Your first name is Ali ?"

"And yours is ?"

"Antonio."

"Are you Puerto Rican ?"

He gave her a look that she couldn't read as he stopped at a stop sign but it seemed like she was trying to read him like a book.

"Dominican."

She nodded before putting her glasses down.

"What about you ?"

"Colombian."

"You look and sound like a Cali girl to me."

"I get that a lot."

"How did you get here in Chicago ? I know a lot of PD but never seen you around."

"I just moved here."

"From where ?"

"Everywhere."

The car stopped at a random house where many police cars and caution tape were all around. People looked around and tried snapping pictures , confused of what was going on. Antonio pushed through with Ali behind him. They went under the tape and walked in to see other officers taking pictures of the dead body laying there.

"What happened Burgess ?" Antonio asked. Ali turned her head to see Antonio talking to a brunette haired woman. She had big eyes but it made her adorable. Ali got the good girl vibe from Burgess.

"This case is weird. No signs of break in , talked to some neighbors and he was a quiet guy , never had trouble and was just friendly enough to say hi to everyone. Never caused an issue around here."

Ali grabbed some gloves before closing the man's eyes. She looked around before looking around the dining room.

"Who's that ?" Burgess whispered to Antonio. Ali tried to not laugh at Burgess's failed attempt to whisper.

"Voight brought her in. Detective Ali Edwards , meet officer Kim Burgess."

Ali took off a glove and shook Kim's hand.

"Ali Edwards , lovely to meet you."

"You are really pretty."

"Thanks cutie. Anyway , so there's not a chance of evidence in here ?"

"We are doing a total sweep and still can't find anything."

Ali looked around and couldn't find a thing.

"There's not a lick of evidence in here."

"I'm sure something will turn up." Kim smiled at her.

"Hopefully."

Ali smiled before making eye contact with another officer. He had dark eyes and light brown hair with a scruffy beard.

"And who are you gorgeous ?" He said , walking over with a smirk.

"Sorry for him." Kim apologized. "This is my stupid partner , Adam Ruzek."

Ali stuck her hand out.

"Detective Ali Edwards , Dawson's new partner."

"So I will be seeing you around often huh ?"

"I guess so."

"Well isn't that a good thing ?" He said , trying to put his foot up on the side of the stairs but missed and his head slammed against the stairs. Kim rolled her eyes and Ali giggled as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay ?"

"A kiss would really make me feel better."

"Sorry I can't do that." She shrugged and laughed.

"Stop flirting Ruzek." Kim muttered. She was embarrassed by here partner. He tries to flirt with any woman who was nothing short beautiful. Antonio decided it would be a nice time to leave.

"We will see you guys back at the precinct."

"Later Detective Ruzek."

"That's not my last name ?" Ali asked.

"I know , it's mine." Adam told her with a smirk. Realization hit her face.

"I see what you did there."

"Ruzek , stop flirting with my partner."

Antonio and Ali went back to the car before Antonio drove off.

"Hope you don't really consider giving Ruzek a chance."

"Why not ?"

"Voight doesn't want work romances. Halstead and Lindsay's relationship was on thin ice for a very long with Voight. He practically bumped them down to patrol officers but I understood his point."

"Which was one ?"

Antonio looked at her in the eye.

"You protect them or yourself."


	2. dos.

Ali woke up the next morning to put on practically same outfit and walked in and went to straight to Antonio, ignoring her racing heart.

"We need to go back to the crime scene."

"Okay ?" He said , getting up and grabbing his jacket. They back into the crime scene and she grabbed a glove and rushing.

"Something isn't right here."

"What is it ?"

Ali looked around the living room and the set up of it. Nothing seemed right about it. Her face scrunched up as she looked around. Ali grabbed a random officer's shoulders and moved him out of the way.

"All night I was thinking. After a gunshot and an obvious fight , why aren't the pictures knocked down and in disarray and why is one turned around ?"

Ali grabbed a dining room chair before standing on it to look down at the pictures.

"Probably trouble with family."

"The dust is uneven up here. Give me a camera." She said, sticking out her hand without a glove. She was given a camera before taking pictures. "Show this to them." She said, handing it back. The officer brought the camera to Dawson and Burgess.

The pictures shown uneven dust with thumb prints against the glass and frame, the pictures were moved.

"You think the pictures fell and the person put it back up there but why ?"

"To make it look like we couldn't solve it." Ali said , pulling a picture frame off the shelf and walked back over. "Someone was cut out of it."

Antonio's eyes widened.

"This picture has Ryan Wends in it."

"Isn't that the guy from last week ?" Kim asked , looking at it. It was a picture of two boys smiling with a foresty background. One arm was wrapped around the boy on the left but his body was cut out , only leaving the arm.

"Yeah but they look like they were in middle school here."

"So someone is taking out someone they've known since middle school."

"Or high school even." Ali spoke." Is Ryan Wends house close by ?"

Antonio nodded and handed the picture to Kim Burgess.

"Take this in for evidence."

"Will do. Hope you get a solve, Ali."

"Thanks Burgess."

Antonio and Ali walked out before driving to Ryan Wends house. The house had boards covering the windows with x's on them. It was a small brick house , comfortable for one.

They walked in and Ali went straight to the pictures. They looked around awhile before they couldn't find anything. Antonio sighed and looked at his new partner.

"I couldn't find anything."

Ali walked around the corner before stopping with a confused look.

"What ?"

Ali tapped her foot on the ground twice before taking a step back and bending down. Throwing her hair to the side, she picked up the floorboard.

Antonio watched her grab something and pull it out.

It was small brown box.

"What's that ?"

"I have no idea."

He walked over as she opened it. A small brown piece of paper was sitting there. She opened it and read it before looking up at Antonio.

"It's an inheritance for Camp Fernum. What is that ?"

"It used to be a popular camp in the 70's. By the time I made it out of high school , they filed for bankruptcy and has been closed for forever, so why would someone kill to have it ?"

"Well , it was gifted to Ryan and if he died , it was supposed to be given to George."

"And since George died, who is it given to ?"

Ali scoffed.

"A Derrell Kitchens, he's the last recipient. I think we found him already."

They rushed back to the precinct with the box and Antonio looked up Derrell Kitchens with Ali over his shoulder. Antonio wasn't used to someone this close , especially his partner who he had only known for 24 hours.

"1301 Terricot Drive."

"What's that address for ?" Voight asked.

"Already found the suspect. Derrell Kitchens. We drove past that house twice." Antonio spoke. " Front door and back door , no other exits."

"Good. Everyone load up."

Ali threw on her gear and was done before anyone else. Antonio glanced as her as he finished.

"You get dressed quick huh ?"

"Have no reason to waste time. Let's go."

Everyone jumped in their cars with their partners and parked around the lonely house. Antonio and Ali approached the door before Antonio shouted.

"CHICAGO PD , OPEN UP!"

No one answered and Antonio knocked the door open with his shoulder. A noise was heard in the kitchen and they rushed in to see no one in there.

Ali walked in the kitchen and said outloud ," I guess he left." while nodding her head towards the cabinets under the sink. Antonio looked her confused before seeing the cabinet door sticking out a little bit. She grabbed the handle as Antonio went around island.

He nodded his head at her and she quickly pulled the door open. The small skinny older man lying on his side on the wood against cleaning supplies.

"Chicago PD , your under arrest."

The man got out as Antonio read him his rights and cuffed him.

"I can't believe you found me." He complained with a sigh and looking down.

"We got him." Antonio spoke into his radio. He walked the man to the car and Ali opened the door. Antonio looked at his new partner as he shoved the man in the back seat.

"How did you notice the door ?"

Ali smirked and shut the door to the backseat, shrugging.

"I just have really good eyes."


	3. tres.

Antonio glanced at his partner who was talking and laughing with Burgess and sighed. He looked down at his paperwork and chewed on the end of his pen , a habit he has had for years. He looked back at her slowly to see her smile.

The smile that also made him smile.

He ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and getting a refill of coffee. Antonio leaned back , feeling the hot coffee through the cup against his rough hands.

He was in love with his partner and it had only been a few weeks since she got there. He didn't want to admit and was having a hard time trying to.

When they made eye contact that first day , he felt something he never had felt before. A rush euphoria , passion and lust. The want , the need to protect her from the world. The want , the need for him to selfishly have her all to himself . All together.

"God." He muttered, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. He was probably just sexual attracted her. Yeah , that's what it was.

As much as he was attracted to her , something was off about her.

After her first two days , she seemed to fizzle out. She was too nice and too sweet. It reminded the detective of officer Kim Burgess when she first arrived. Too nice for the job until something traumatic happened to break her out of the habit.

Detective Erin Lindsay walked in to refill her cup and smirked at the fellow detective.

"Why are you hiding in here ?"

"I'm not hiding."

"So your partner seems like an angel huh ?"

Antonio sighed as Erin poured cream and sugar into her full coffee cup.

"That bad ?"

"It's just the first two days , she was on it. She finished a case in the first two days of her being here and I thought I had a great partner , exceptional even , and now it's just her being so nice and always happy. Voight told her to sit back so it's like having somewhat of a child behind me."

Lindsay laughed lightly.

"Just give her time , new city , new people , new job. I'm sure she will be fine."

Antonio snorted and looked at her.

"Her favorite color is pink and she chews on bubblegum twenty four seven and talks about how she hates cutting her nails because of the job."

"Okay well atleast be nice okay ? She's a sweetheart." She patted his shoulder and walked out , with her hair waving behind her. Antonio sighed and walked out, going back to his desk. Erin glanced at him and put a thumbs up. He put his thumb down at her and she smiled slightly before going back to her paperwork.

The day soon ended before Antonio was going home. He decided to go to Mollys to get a beer and see his sister before going home. Antonio walked into the small Chicagoan bar to see the usual customers. He walked up the bar to see his sister Gabriela Dawson.

"Well isn't it Antonio Dawson ?"

Antonio chuckled at his sister's shocked face   
Antonio chuckled at his sister's shocked face.

"Can I get a beer ?" He asked , sitting down.

"Anything for my brother."

Gabby disappeared before coming back with his favorite beer. She screwed the cap off and slid it over to him before taking a sip from her own.

"So what's the matter with you ?"

"I can't come see you and grab a beer ?"

"You don't drink and you hate going out , so what is it ?"

Antonio sighed and looked around really quick to see if anyone from his precinct was inside and lucky for him , there wasn't. He turned back to his little sister.

"I got a new partner."

"Heard about it. Is she actually pretty as everyone says she is ?" Gabby asked, raising her eyebrows , wanting to hear her brother's honest answer. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her question.

"Anyway , she was great her first two days Gabs. Really great. Solved our first case with no evidence and now , she's just.." Antonio just let out a laugh because it was really unbelievable.

"She's just what ?"

"A completely different person."

"How ?"

"I don't even know. She's not like the rest of Gabs. She seems so fragile like I'm scared if I raise my voice, that she will cry."

"How is she a cop then ?" Gabby asked him.

"I don't know. Voight brought her in and says she's great but right now , she's not showing it. She's so nice and girly."

"So like Kim ?"

"But way worse." Antonio took a sip of his beer before swallowing. "She complains about getting her nails done and her hair and always chews on gum. Her personality is what gets me and Voight basically pulled her back from work for some reason."

"Maybe he's regretting that decision."

"Like Voight ever regrets anything in life , didn't he almost kill your husband not too long ago ?"

"The past is the past." Gabby laughed. "But maybe there's more under the surface than what you know ?"

"I've tried talking to her and we can't click on anything because she doesn't talk about her personal life , only superficial shit on the surface. And then she came in wearing bright pink jeans the other day-"

Gabby let out a loud laugh. Her laughter was so loud while her older brother patiently waited for her to calm down. It took her awhile to calm down.

"Laugh it up Gabriella."

"Tony , I'm sorry but pink jeans ?"

"Imagine my face , looking at her walk in with those pink damn jeans on. She was lucky that we only paperwork that day."

"Dude , you need to tell Voight to fire her."

"The last thing anyone on this living earth wants to do is tell Hank Voight that he made a mistake. I rather deal with Elle Woods than to feel that wrath." Antonio said before standing up and throwing a couple bills on the counter.

Gabby smirked.

"I thought you hated watching Chick Flicks with me."

"Atleast I know how to describe her now." He pulled Gabby's head close and kissed her forehead. "Be safe alright ?"

"Same to you."

Antonio went to his house that he got about three year ago after he got a divorce from Laura. He hated being away from his kids but his job was too demanding for Laura to handle so she gave up on them and what they still could've been.

Antonio walked past his children's room before going to his room. He showered before laying in the bed.

The bed everyday was starting to feel more and more lonely.

Since he was eighteen , Laura was always next to him and for the last three years , she hasn't been with him.

After the birth of their youngest child, Eva Dawson , their relationship started fall apart by the time Eva turned one. Once Laura mentally pulled out of their relationship, they were broken by that point.

Antonio used to beg her to give him time with the kids and even changed his job to something more calm like Chief Investigator for the State's Attorney's office so he could more domesticated to match his children's schedule but he wasn't happy and he was seeing his children the same amount as if he was a Senior Detective so he went back to his job.

Just for Laura tell him that she was right.

He chose his job over his family.


	4. cuatro.

Ali sighed , looking her simple outfit that consisted of a a white shirt and dark grey jeans and white booties. She just grabbed her keys and phone before walking out to her Jeep. She drove to the address before parking in the driveway.

Her anxiety rose as she took deep breaths. Her shaky pale hand knocked on the door. There was no answer for a couple of seconds.

The door opened to show Hank Voight.

"Didn't think you would make it."

"Have some faith in me." She smiled, walking in.

"They are in the kitchen. Let's go."

"How are they going to take it ?"

"I have no idea."

She followed behind Hank into the dining room to show Erin and Justin fighting over something like usual.

"But I had it first." Justin shouted.

"Hey , I'm the oldest." She shouted back.

"Can you guys stop arguing for a second ? I have a guest over."

Erin and Justin looked at Hank confused.

"Who's over ? Is it Erin's girlfriend ?" Justin joked. Erin grabbed a biscuit and threw it at Justin's head.

"No , it's Ali."

Ali just shyly waved as they stared at her.

"She will be eating dinner with us tonight."

It was awkward silence as Ali and Hank sat down. Justin kept staring at Ali and Erin eyes stared at her plate.

"You're hot as hell." Justin told her. Ali's eyes widened at his statement.

"Don't talk to her like that Justin." Hank told his son.

"Why ? It's true unless.....ew dad is she your girlfriend ?" Justin shouted. Ali's cheeks blushed red and Erin gasped.

"Is that why she works at the precinct ?"

"No." Hank spoke. " She works there because she is more than qualified."

"Then why is she here ?" Erin said , smiling at Ali's before turning her head to Hank and harshly whispering. "I thought it was just family dinner."

"It is , that's why she is here."

Erin and Justin were confused before looking at the blonde haired woman who didn't even get to eat yet before the 'talk' had to start.

"Wait , what does that mean ?" Justin asked.

"There was a time that me and your mom took a break. Work was getting too hard and she had people after her so it was best for me to leave the country. I stayed in Columbia in hiding for a couple of months and your mother told me that we were done for good. That same night I met Ali's mother. And then she happened. " Hank sighed and sat up in his chair. "I went back to Camille and explained the ordeal to her which she understood. Ali's mother said she wanted money for an abortion which I sent her. I haven't talked to her since and I only found out last year about Ali. She wanted a DNA test before anything developed. It came out positive before she came down to Chicago."

There was a big moment of silence for Hank's two kids at the dinner table. They had a sister that they had no idea about that just came from across the globe. Ali spoke up softly.

"I just want to know my dad. I don't want to take him away from you guys or anything and you feel that way , I apologize."

"Good job dad. You practically cheated on mom." Justin bitterly spoke before pushing his chair back and rushing upstairs. There was a another moment of silence and Erin grabbed her wine glass drunk it to her head.

"That was a hell of a lot to take in. Wow I have a sister. That sounds weird." Erin spoke before looking at Ali. "I guess you are my sister now."

"Well I guess ?"

"I'm kind of drunk right now so this isn't as devastating as it is supposed to feel. But I'm going upstairs to go to sleep so when I wake up in a couple of hours , I will probably be upset."

Erin got up and walked away , stumbling up the steps. Ali sighed and got up before rushing to the door.

"I told you this was a bad idea Hank." She said , grabbing the door handle and walking out of his house. Hank rushed behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Ali , you can't go."

"I can't ? Face it Hank , this was the worst idea ever. I only been here for two months and my partner hates me and I ruined your happy home."

"You didn't ruin anything and Dawson doesn't hate you."

"For someone who knows the whole world , you don't seem to understand what the hell is going on. I'm used to feeling unwanted and having no place to go. " She told him. "I- just don't make sure anymore of your kids feel that way, okay ?"

Ali went to her Jeep and went back to her apartment. Things were just getting settled for her and now it already felt like it was her time to leave.

She was used to this.

Years of nonstop work and missions and different agencies and groups caused her to constantly move everywhere with no personal stability. Her life was very lonely as a child. Her mother died when she seven by their landlord's gun after she refused to have sex with him for another month's rent. After her mother died, she lived in foster care for a part of her childhood in the poorest neighborhood in her city. Small thievery for food turned into large money heists for the young girl.

Until she stole from the wrong person when she was ten years old.

His name was Charles Adams. The biggest mob boss in Columbia . Charles was surprised the one person who was sneaky enough to steal from him and get through all his teams was a small ten year old little girl. Instead killing the innocent child , he took her under his wing.

He groomed her into the perfect assassin. Taught her how to fight , how to steal even more than she had, how to lie her way out of anything, taught her how to use any weapon to kill someone from a pocket knife to a machine gun.

Charles Adams sent her out for missions for days and made her comeback with proof that she killed who she had to kill. The proof ? The chopped head of the deceased.

And then one day , Charles Adams partner was caught and ratted out Charles Adams. The MI5 and MI6 rushed in with big guns on Charles with Alejandra. Charles was sent to federal prison for life without parole. Unlike Charles , she was offered a choice.

Go to prison for the rest of your life or work under us for awhile ?

Of course she worked under them.

They underestimated the intelligence and the physical power of the young girl. She was beyond talented and they used her just like Adams did. Missions to every continent , taking out threats any chance she had , even it was a bad one.

She worked everywhere , never stayed anywhere too long.

She ended up working in the FBI for awhile before she opened the letter she had for years after her mother died. It was a letter that her mother wrote for her about her father.

His name was Hank Voight.

Ali looked him up and contemplated for weeks to say something and finally decided to reach out. Small conversations led to long ones and before she knew it, the paternity test came back positive and he invited her to work at the precinct.

Once the papers were filed , she got her apartment and bought her Jeep.

She packed up and moved to Chicago to start a new life.

A life that ended too quickly for her liking.

But she was used to this.

The only difference was that she finally was taking a deep breath but it was time to exhale.

It was now time to move on.


	5. cinco.

Alejandra went to her desk Monday morning with an obvious attitude. She walked in , chewing on her bright pink bubblegum, blowing bubbles. Kim was excited to see Alejandra and tapped her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Burgess ?"

"I stopped at Starbucks this morning and got your favorite." Kim said , placing the drink on Alejandra's desk.

"I don't want it." She spoke , not even looking at the drink or Burgess. Erin snickered to herself. "Is something funny Lindsay ?" Alejandra said , typing on her phone.

"You know what is funny."

Adam Ruzek quickly sat on Antonio Dawson's desk to watch the girl fight go down.

"Dude , it's about to get real." He whispered excited.

Ali looked at Erin and laughed.

"Get out your feelings sweetheart before I make you."

Erin scoffed and stood up.

"I dare you try."

Ali stood up and took off her jacket along with Erin. Antonio got up and got in between them along with Kim.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but you two need to stop."

"Yeah what the hell is going on here ?" Voight said , catching everyone's attention.

Everyone's eyes went to his office door where he was standing there with his arms folded and nostrils flaring.

"Both you in my office , now."

Alejandra pushed past Erin before they both went inside the office and shut the door. Voight sat down in his chair.

"I'm disappointed in the both of you. Why the hell are you two acting like that ?"

"Ask her." Alejandra told him with her arms folded. Erin rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "But she won't tell you what she did wrong because she would have to acknowledge she was wrong."

"You would have to acknowledge you were walking in on some happy family and come in like you own the place."

"I didn't do shit ! You came to my apartment , talking all types of crazy to me !"

Ruzek and Altwater watched the two women argue in Voight's office. You could hear their raised voices but no phrases or words in particular. Dawson sighed.

"Did not expect my partner to get into a fight with anyone , especially Lindsay." He said , outloud. Ruzek turned to him.

"Dude you ruined a possible girl fight , they were this close." Adam told him , putting his pointer finger and thumb together to show a small gap. "I won't forgive you for this."

"Don't care."

Jay Halstead walked in with a small smile.

"I'm cleared for work. Where's Erin so I can tell her the good news ?"

Kevin Atwater nodded his head to Voight's office to see the two women arguing with Voight's head in his hand.

"What's that about ?"

"Edwards came in with a bad mood and Lindsay laughed and then they almost fought but Kim and Antonio separated them and now they are in Voight's office."

Jay Halstead groaned and threw his head back.

"I'm going to have to hear about this when we get back to my place tonight." He sighed before going to his desk.

Voight looked at his daughters arguing before getting up and walking out. He could still hear them arguing and went to the break room for another cup of coffee. Everyone watched as he walked back to the office with a new cup of coffee. The door opened to show and to let everyone hear the women still arguing and the door shut behind him. Voight sat back down and watched them argue.

Olinsky walked in and pressed his thumb on the air horn he held in his hands. Voight covered his ears before the women could. They both screamed , covering their ears.

"Both of you shut up , we have lives to save and you two arguing like teenagers, say sorry or whatever and get the hell on with it." He told them before walking out and shutting the door. Erin and Ali both sat there in silence.

"I am sorry that I drunkenly drove to your apartment and called you a homewrecker and sorry for saying that no one wants you alive. Also sorry for saying that you should be in a grave right now"

Ali sighed.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for saying that you only use Jay to cover up that you're a lesbian , and also sorry for saying that you are the reason women shouldn't be cops. Also sorry for saying that I would kill someone and frame you for murder."

Voight looked at Ali.

"You said that ?"

"Sorry ?"

"Anyway , we have other things to handle, are you two sure you guys are good now ?"

They both nodded and smiled at each other.

"Good , you two have cases you need to handle."

They both walked out and Ali gave Erin an unexpected hug. Erin doesn't affection well but managed to give Ali a hug.

"Does this mean I call you sister now ?" Ali whispered. Erin giggled.

"Sure." She whispered back. They separated and sat down at their desks. Ruzek looked at the women in shock.

"That's it ? No hair pulling ? Nothing ?"

"Nope." Erin said , going through her papers.

"Why would there be ?" Ali spoke before smiling at Kim. "Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome ?" Burgess smiled even though she was very confused.

Kevin Atwater scoffed and shook his head , muttering , "Women." under his breath as he walked away his desk. Ruzek was still confused.

"That's it ? Am I the only one confused right now ?"

Burgess grabbed Ruzek's shoulders and pushed him away slowly.

"It's okay Adam."

Antonio's phone rung and he picked it up as he put his pen down.

"Dawson."

"Hey Tony." His sister Gabriella Dawson said through the phone.

"What's wrong ?"

"Laura didn't pick up the kids so I got them with me and Matt is here. They tried to call you earlier but you didn't pick up."

Antonio sighed, rubbing his forehead with his forefinger and middle finger while his thumb supported his head.

"When do you get off shift ?"

"Today was a free day so you're lucky."

"Thank you so much Gabs."

"Pick them up when you're ready."

"Once again , thank you so much."

"Mhm , go do some work."

Gabby hung up the phone and Antonio took a deep breath before running his fingers through his hair multiple times. Ali watched him run his fingers through his hair before looking away before anyone caught her and ask questions. He always did that when he was stressed or something was taking up his mind.

She glanced back up and their eyes matched together. Then their eyes locked into each other's. They stared at each other like they could see into each other's souls.

They wanted each other and wanted each other bad.

The heat in between her legs grew and became extreme to the point , she could be feel herself throbbing. She let out a small shaky breath before adverting her eyes down to her paperwork.

Antonio watched her let out that small shaky breath and she looked away from him. He bit his lip , separating his legs a bit , so his bulge in his jeans would lower. 

He looked away from her and looked around to see that no one seemed to notice the previous stare down. Antonio's dark brown eyes went over to partner who stood up , pulling up her jeans. She threw her hair over shoulder and bent over to her side to grab something.

He bit his lip harder at the woman.

At this point , he didn't know if she was teasing or she really had no idea how sexy she was.

A stack of papers hit his desk. He jumped and looked up to see Voight.

"I need you to go over these tonight."

"Uh will do."

Voight looked at the flustered detective. He put his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward.

"You okay ?"

Antonio nodded.

"Perfectly fine."

Voight nodded and walked off. Antonio had to calm down his racing heart as he went back to his paperwork with the thought of bending his partner over stayed in the back of his mind.


End file.
